


Chasing Reality

by waywardmoeyy



Series: Chasing Reality [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester x Reader Series, Dean winchester x female reader - Freeform, F/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: After losing your job, all you want is to be left alone. But, since moving back in with your parents, that simple wish doesn’t seem possible. Life couldn’t get any more irritating. That is until two unexpected visitors show up at your door. Not only is their visit both unexpected and astonishing, their existence is absolutely impossible. But the real question is, what do they want?





	1. Chasing Reality Part 1

You slammed your laptop closed and tossed it to the other side of your bed. Shit. Boredom really sucked. It was your third week without a job. And, after sending at least forty different job applications for every type of job imaginable, you needed a break from your computer.  
The small bookshop that you had been the manager of for the last four years had suddenly closed its doors. No one was buying paper books anymore. So many people had e-readers, or bought books online online. Even the larger, chain bookstores were struggling.  
But, that didn’t matter anymore. You had no steady income, only working odd jobs in your parent’s neighborhood to pay your bills. You even moved back in with them, since the rent in the area was hard enough to pay with a regular pay check. And, to make things even better, your parents were retired. That meant they had nothing better to do than breathe down your neck.  
“Y/N, are you hungry? You haven’t left your room in hours,” your mother called out from the hallway. You let out a deep sigh. She meant well; she really did. But, hearing her voice shrieking down the hallway every fifteen minutes was making you mental. And you knew you couldn’t find a better job, let alone maintain your sanity, in this environment.  
You jumped as you watched the email notification on your phone pop up. Eagerly, you opened your app, hoping for your first job bite.

Dear Miss Y/L/N,  
We regret to inform you that the position you had applied for with our company has been filled. We were able to find a candidate with the credentials we were searching for. We apologize, and wish you luck with your search.  
Sincerely,  
Human Resources Team

“Well, shit,” you growled as you slammed your phone onto the mattress. That was the eighth one in the last two days. Who didn’t want to hire someone with a Bachelor’s Degree in Business Management, with four years of loyalty to a company?  
Apparently these people. Asswipes.  
Suddenly, you heard the doorbell ring. Who the hell could that be? Your parents never had people over. They were more of the “going out and leaving the mess at someone else’s house” type of people.  
Seconds later, you heard you mother call out, “Y/N!” Dear lord, what now? There was no way someone was there for you, unless you forgot to pay off a bill before the move.  
“What?” you called back. You could already hear her footsteps stomping down the hall towards your room. Without knocking, she flinged your door open. You studied her confused, and slightly stunned expression.  
“You aren’t going to believe who is at the door!” You mom chimed as she approached the end of your bed.  
“The suspense is killing me,” you muttered. You weren’t in the mood to talk to anyone. And, you really weren’t in the mood to play games.  
“Those guys from that show you constantly watch! The same clothes and everything! You know, that crime show or whatever it is.” You raised an eyebrow.  
How specific. “Um, Criminal Minds?” You let out a long sigh. “Are you telling me that the FBI is here?” You rolled your eyes. “I swear, I hid the body very well. There’s no way they could have found it,” you joked. You frowned as you watched your mother’s mouth drop open. She never appreciated your humor.  
Your mom shook her head. “No, I mean they are the exact people. They even have that black car and everything!”  
Black Car? FBI outfits?  
Dear freaking lord.  
You launched from your bed, racing to the front door. Your tousled hair flapped against your face as your mind raced. There was no fucking way it was the exact people from the show. That would be…  
“Impossible,” you gasped as you stared up at Sam and Dean Winchester. Actually, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. But, what the hell were they doing in Northern California? At your fucking house?  
“Y/N Y/L/N?” Jensen asked.  
“That’s me.” You took a deep breath to steady your breathing. “Did I win some sort of prize or something?”  
Jensen tilted his head. “What do you mean?” He appeared genuinely confused.  
“My two favorite actors are here, at my door. This has to be some sort of contest prize or something. Where’s the gigantic check with the enormous red bow?” you snapped, your own sarcasm catching you off guard. But, you were always sarcastic when you were nervous. And when you weren’t nervous.  
“Actors?” Jared asked, looking even more confused than Jensen.  
“Yeah. Jensen and Jared?” You pointed to each of them respectively. “I’d flail and scream, but that’s not really my style. Supernatural definitely is my favorite show, but I internalize my excitement.” You watched as they turned to look at each other, then rolled their eyes.  
“Shit,” Jensen growled.  
Jared took a step forward, trying his hardest to smile. But, you knew it wasn’t genuine. Something was wrong. “Y/N, I know that Supernatural is… popular. Trust me. But we aren’t Jared and Jensen.” You simply raised an eyebrow. “I’m Sam, and this is Dean.”  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake. This isn’t some sort of LARPing thing, is it? ‘Cause that’s not really my thing either.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “What is this?”  
“God, why is this happening? I’m Dean; this is Sam. We really are the Winchester brothers. Our best friend is an angel named Castiel. We fight anything and everything that goes bump in the night so people who live is little cushy suburbs like this can go to their PTA meetings and sip their five dollar coffees,” Dean huffed. You stared up at him, your jaw slowly slacking as his words hit you. Your eyes flicked over to Sam, who just stood there with a sad smile on his face.  
He was telling the truth. Of course, it wasn’t possible, but when did that ever stop the Winchester brothers?  
“Okay, Dean. I’ll play along if you answer one question.” You unfolded your arms and slid your hands into the warm pockets of your sweatpants. “What do the Winchester brothers want with me?”  
“Well, that’s where things get complicated,” Sam chimed in. “We received an anonymous message at the bunker, though our radio. It was in Morse code. And, when I cracked it—“  
“Nerd,” Dean grumbled. Sam just rolled his eyes and continued.  
“The message simply said: ‘Find Y/N Y/L/N and save her’.” He pursed his lips as he stared down at you.  
“Find me and save me? From what?”  
Dean shook his head. “We haven’t gotten that far yet. But, if the message was sent directly to the bunker, it can’t be anything good. We don’t usually hunt cute and cuddly things.”  
Great. Dean and Sam Winchester were real, and they were at your house to save you from an unknown threat. Best day ever.  
“So, how do you expect to save me from my certain demise? You drove all the way out from Kansas to draw sigils on my walls? I appreciate the gesture, but—“  
“You’re coming with us,” Dean growled in his best FBI voice.  
You scoffed. “Like hell I am! Do you really think my mom is going to believe that two demon hunters are going to keep me safe from some unknown threat by taking me to their creepy ass bunker? In the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere?!” You closed your eyes. “Sorry, gentlemen, but this is too much. I don’t even know what to think right now.” The Winchesters are real and something was hunting you. A small part of you really just wanted to go back to hopelessly hunting for jobs. But, you knew these men wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.  
“I’m really sorry this is happening, Y/N. I can’t begin to think about how you feel.” Of course, Sam would say something like that. He was the sensitive one. But, his sensitivity wasn’t helping today.  
“Look, I need to talk to my mom—“  
“Go, Y/N,” your mom interrupted. “It will be okay.”  
Your eyes widened at her. She knew something. Well, shit. This was really happening. You were running for you life, under the loyal and fierce protection of Sam and Dean Winchester.


	2. Chasing Reality Part 2

You slammed yourself face first onto your double bed. The sheets heated around your face as you let a deep, frustrated sigh out through your nose. Shit. This was all too much.  
Yes, you should be happy about your dream team walking up to your door and taking you back to the land of monsters and demons. Hell, you dreamed about that almost every day. The only problem was, your dream team was fictional until now. They were a part of a show you watched every week when it was on cable, and on Netflix in between seasons. You even had many of the seasons on DVD. Heck, you had a poster of them on your bedroom wall at one point.  
But, apparently, you were wrong about the whole fictional part. They were waiting in the hallway of your home while your dear mother fetched them a glass of water. And you, well, you were supposed to be packing for your move to your new home in Lebanon, Kansas.  
A knock at your door spooked you, making you sit up at attention as your bedroom door opened. Sam stood in the doorway, his lips curled into a shy half smile. He studied you as you lowered your head, the reality of everything still spinning around you.  
“Thought you might need this,” Sam mumbled as he rolled your suitcase into the room. “You mom asked me to bring it to you.”  
“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” You didn’t look up while Sam rolled the case to your side. The bed dipped beside you and you finally raised your head, spotting Sam to your right.  
“I get it. I mean, I don’t know how you feel. But, I can understand how you may be feeling—“  
“How the fuck do you think I feel?” you snapped. Your lip snarled as the words left you.  
Sam sighed as he shifted. “I know you’re scared. You’re confused and don’t know what’s going to happen next. I know this sounds stupid and cheesy, but you aren’t alone in this, Y/N. I don’t know you and you don’t know me. Well, not really. But, I know that Dean and I are going to keep you safe. We’re on your side.”  
Even though you were still pissed and terrified about the whole situation, Sam’s words relieved you a little bit. He really was the sweet and sensible one. And knowing that he was going to be by your side made you feel so much better. And Dean would protect you; they both would.  
Your mother wouldn’t let you leave with them if she didn’t trust them. If she didn’t know them. You were sure she knew more then she was saying, but that was another story for another time. You just needed to get to a safe place as soon as possible.  
“Hey, let’s get you packed,” Sam suggested as he stood from your bed. “Dean’s gonna want to get out of here as soon as possible.”  
You nodded, standing from your bed. “Yeah, I’ll be out in a little bit,” you muttered, forcing a fake smile. Sam nodded, then turned for the door and left. Shit, this was heavy. But, like every other situation you’d been in this far, there was hope.  
After chucking your suitcase into the trunk of the impala, you situated yourself in the back seat, behind the driver. Your small backpack, loaded with a book and your cell phone, rested against your leg as you watched Sam and Dean take their spots up front.  
“Ready to rock and roll, pretty lady?” Dean joked, obviously trying to lighten the mood. You smiled up at him through the rearview mirror and nodded. He winked, catching you off guard and causing your stomach to flip. Damn, maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.  
“So, Y/N, what do you do—“ Sam winced at his innocent question. “I mean, what did you do for a living?”  
You sighed, glancing out the window as your neighborhood passed by you. “I was the manager of a small, local bookstore. But, about three weeks ago, it closed down suddenly.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sam responded.  
“Yeah, me too. Since then, I’ve been unemployed.” You huffed out an emotionless laugh. “And now, who knows? Maybe I’ll become a demon hunter,” you joked. But no one laughed. The air in the car thickened with awkwardness and fear as Dean pulled onto the highway, and lead onward towards your new home.  
“God, can we stop for something to eat? I can hear my stomach over the engine.” You leaned your head back against the seat as you rolled over the Nevada border and into Utah. It had been over seven hours since the three of you hopped onto Highway 80, and you were hungry.  
“Well, if you see a place that sounds good, then shout it out,” Sam answered you, smiling as he turned to meet your gaze. You smiled and nodded. At this point, anything sounded good.  
“We need to get back as soon as we can,” Dean barked, not taking his eyes off the road.  
Sam furrowed his brow at his brother. “Dude, we need to eat. Our instructions were to find her and save her. You can’t save someone if they starve to death.”  
Dean scoffed. “Okay, fine. I guess I could eat too.” Dean scanned the horizon for a billboard or sign for food, finally landing his eyes on a 24-hour diner sign a few exits up. “Thirty minutes, then we’re back on the road.”  
“I’d kill for a milkshake right now,” you mumbled as you watched the diner sign pass. “And a massive cheeseburger, extra onions.”  
Dean huffed a laugh as he peered up at you through the mirror. “A girl after my own heart,” he chuckled. You returned his gaze in the darkened mirror.  
“Until you try to steal one of my fries. Then, I’ll kill ya.” You smirked up at the gorgeous older brother. You never realized how much of a Dean girl you really were, not until you met him. You just hoped that wouldn’t become a problem down the road. If your life really was in danger, you couldn’t afford that kind of distraction.  
That’s not to say that, if your life wasn’t in danger, you wouldn’t mind that kind of distraction. But, for now, you needed to see what was waiting ahead of you.  
Dean quickly veered off the highway, and turned down the desolate road towards the diner’s flashing sign. You felt your entire body buzz with the excitement as you all pulled into the parking lot. Hopefully, after some much needed food, the older Winchester wouldn’t have such an impact on you.


	3. Chasing Reality Part 3

You practically licked your plate clean before the waitress finally lifted it from the table. Apparently, you were hungry. Really hungry. Your quarter-pound burger and order of fries went down in eight minutes flat, earning you a strange look from Dean.  
“Did your parents feed you?” he asked, half joking.  
“I’m a grown ass woman. I fed myself. I just get super hungry when I’m stressed. Is that a crime?” you sassed, popping your last fry into your mouth.  
“No, I just didn’t think all of that could fit in your stomach.” Dean chuckled as he took another bite of his burger.  
Sam tapped on the metal cup that still held the second half of your milkshake. “Hey, you aren’t done yet. If you could down this too, then I’ll be impressed.” He nudged his brother, who watched you intently. The darkness behind Dean’s gorgeous green eyes made your whole body tingle. And, even with a meal inside you, you were still feeling the effects of this man’s presence.  
But, for now, you needed to ignore that. What you really needed to do was prove Sam and Dean wrong, and finish your milkshake. You lifted the metal cup, not bothering to pour the rest into your glass, and pressed it against your lips. You used the spoon to shovel small amounts onto your tongue. Sam laughed as he watched you, but all you could feel was the cool burn of Dean’s stare.  
Your head began to throb, causing you to lower your glass and close your eyes. “Brain freeze?” Dean asked in a giggle, before chomping down on a fry. But, you ignored him as the pain grew stronger. This was no brain freeze. You rested your head in your hands as the pain intensified, throbbing from the very top of your head, down to your temples, and in between your eyes. You clenched your teeth together, hoping from some relief. “Y/N?” Dean asked, leaning forward.  
Y/N. A faint voice in your head echoed your name. Darling.  
You shot up from your seat and bolted for the door. The clobbering of the brother’s boots against the diner’s tile floor echoed behind you as you headed for the parking lot.  
Y/N.  
You had no idea where you were running, you just wanted to get out of there as fast as you could. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere. And the most frightening part about it all was, the voice was familiar. You had heard it before, but where?  
The moment you hit the tree line, your boot caught on a root, forcing you to the muddy ground below. You landed with a loud squish, right onto your elbow. “Fuck,” you muttered as you slowly pulled your now gooey clothes, and hair, out of the mud.  
“Y/N!” you heard Dean shout as he entered the small, wooded area. He marched over to you, his expression a mix of concerned and pissed as he gained his breath. “What the hell was that about?”  
“I-I heard a voice. In my head.” You peered up at them, on the verge of tears. “It was in my head. But, it wasn’t my voice.”  
Sam nodded as he took a step forward, reaching his hand out. “What did it say?” You took his hand and slowly pulled yourself to your feet.  
“My name, twice. And, it called me ‘darling’.” You shook your muddy sleeve, nervously trying to shake off the chunks of earth.  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “Pet names? Really? Wow. Was it a male or female voice?”  
“Male. It was low, and raspy. And it sure as hell sounded evil.” Your body still shook at the thought. You didn’t dare mention that you had heard the voice somewhere. Hell, you weren’t sure if you really recognized it. All you knew was that it scared the hell out of you.  
“Well, whoever it was, they aren’t here physically as far as we know. And, if we keep moving, it will be harder for them to find us.” Dean turned back towards the parking lot. “Let’s get our asses back home. The sooner she is behind the bunker’s door, the sooner she will be safe from whatever may be after her.” Then, he turned towards the Impala.  
Sam slowly guided you back to the parking lot, following his brother to the car. Dean was right. The faster you were behind those charmed walls, the safer it would be. Maybe the voice wouldn’t come back. Maybe it was just a scare tactic. But, whatever it was, you needed to be far, far away from it.  
Once you got back to the car, Dean raised an eyebrow at you. “Sweetheart, I know you were just scared out of your mind. But, you aren’t getting into my car like that.”  
You narrowed your gaze at the older Winchester. “Um, excuse me? Now you’re telling me how to dress?”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “I don’t want that mud all over my back seat. Plus, you’re covered, which means your clothes are soaking wet. The last thing you need is a nasty cold. Grab a spare set from your bag and clean up in the diner’s bathroom.” Dean smiled as he nodded towards the trunk. Sam opened it for you, and lifted the tray of weapons, revealing your suitcase.  
Once you grabbed your things, you headed towards the bathroom. You were still shaking, not from the cold, but from the voice. That was the first time you had ever experienced something like that.  
Dean’s footsteps behind you caught you off guard. You turned around, placing one hand on your hip. “Coming to watch me change?” you half-joked. Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
“Very tempting, but I’m just here to make sure nothing comes in or out of that bathroom until you are back out here.” Dean nodded towards the door. “Now go get cleaned up. I’ll keep watch.” You smiled up at the gorgeous man, feeling your heart thump a little faster than normal. Then, you nodded, and headed into the bathroom.  
Fifteen minutes later, you emerged from the one room bathroom, clad in a clean pair of clothes. There was significantly less mud on your face and hair, and you smelled lightly of hand soap. Dean smiled down at you, causing you to blush a little as his gaze lingered for just a moment on your curves.  
“Better?” He asked, his hint of a drawl making your skin tingle.  
“Yeah. Better.” You smiled as you turned towards the parking. Dean quickly followed, laying a gentle hand on your shoulder.  
“Let’s get you home, kiddo.” Home. It sure didn’t feel like you were heading home. But, you knew the Winchesters were good people. And, as long as they were there, you knew you could fight this. Whatever this was.


End file.
